


Дун Моч

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark!Ezra, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020
Summary: Мол учит Эзру неправильно.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Darth Maul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Дун Моч

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Дун Моч  
>  **Автор:** [ne_budet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet)  
>  **Беты:** [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah) ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)), [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 640 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** adult!Эзра Бриджер/(\\)Мол  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Мол учит Эзру неправильно.  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС, AU, ТС!Эзра  
>  **Примечания:** все персонажи, вовлеченные в действия сексуального характера, совершеннолетние.  
>  **Скачать:** AO3  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "Дун Моч"  
>  **[Мастер-пост](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668383.htm)**

У Эзры есть две руки — для того чтобы помочь другу или помешать врагу. Две ноги, и он умеет как отступать, так и настигать. Два глаза, чтобы замечать слабые и сильные стороны противника. Два уха — Эзра способен не только слушать, но и слышать.

Он знает, что одна лишь Сила Света никогда не принесет ему победу. Галактику невозможно освободить, если не принять и вторую сторону. Джедаи и ситхи — однобокие калеки. Эзра не будет таким, он сможет черпать из двух источников. 

Овладеть темной стороной можно, лишь научившись ненавидеть по-настоящему. Это дается неожиданно просто. Ненавидеть Мола легко. Эзра никогда не простит ему ложь, манипуляции и то, что он никогда не пойдет вслед за ним. У Мола свой путь, своя месть. Но для победы надо учиться у него же, и это злит еще больше.

— Я согласен быть твоим учеником, — говорит Эзра сквозь зубы.

— Тогда убей меня.

Красный отблеск двойного меча ложится на узкое лицо Мола, словно перечеркивая прошлое.

Эзра прилетает на Датомир в свободные дни между миссиями. Мол встречает его всегда по-разному: то теплым, слишком сладким чаем, то нападением из-за угла.

Мол учит его неправильно. Никогда не предупреждает, перед тем как ударить, не дает отдышаться, осознать свои ошибки. Тренировки с ним превращаются в бесконечный бой.

— Заставь врага сомневаться в себе. Посей в нем неуверенность в своих силах.

Короткие рубленые фразы так же резки, как и его движения.

— Ты слишком стар, — говорит Эзра, едва уклоняясь от очередного удара.

— Расскажи, каково это — проигрывать старику, мой ученик.

Алый вихрь его клинков слепит глаза, Эзра отступает. Выкрикивает зло:

— Твои ноги ржавеют от сырости!

— Но я быстрее тебя. 

Мол опять сбивает его с ног в вонючую топкую грязь.

— Вряд ли ты придумаешь оскорбление, которого я не слышал, мой ученик.

Мол никогда не помогает Эзре встать, лишь смотрит насмешливо, как он стирает зеленоватую жижу с лица.

— Я сочиню для тебя что-нибудь новое, — обещает Эзра. 

Мол лишь хмыкает в ответ и выпускает двойное лезвие. Их тренировка еще не окончена.

Эзра поднимается чуть медленнее, чем мог бы, и не бросается в атаку сразу.

Какие могут быть слабости у существа, несколько раз пережившего смерть? Возможно, стоит попробовать атаковать его с другой стороны.

— Твои глаза похожи на два солнца, — говорит Эзра, активируя свой меч.

— Ложь.

Однако рука Мола исчезающе короткое мгновение дрожит, и Эзра продолжает громче, увереннее:

— Твой голос — весенняя гроза. 

В ответ Мол коротко рычит и бросается в бой. Эзра лишь обороняется, с трудом отражая град ударов. Яростных, но менее точных, чем раньше. Кажется ли ему, или Мол на самом деле теряет концентрацию? 

— Ты… — говорит он хрипло, — такой… — он продолжает оттеснять Мола к краю поляны, туда, где земля особенно скользкая, — красивый!

Последнее слово падает между ними вместе с ударом меча Эзры. Мол впервые не успевает парировать его. Каким-то чудом уворачивается и тут же толкает Эзру Силой. Тот вновь падает на спину, второй раз за этот день. Но сейчас проигрыш не так обиден, теперь он знает, куда надо бить.

Эзра улыбается и смотрит снизу вверх. В таком ракурсе Мол кажется очень высоким. Темная, горячая Сила пульсирует в воздухе, от нее голова идет кругом. Мол недоверчиво хмурится. Кажется, что татуировки на его лице оживают и движутся сами по себе.

— Ты самое совершенное существо в галактике, — говорит Эзра искренне.

— Тренировка закончена. Убирайся.

Если бы удалось задеть его хоть раз, мечом или словом. Вскрыть броню и коснуться живого, жаркого, трепещущего. 

— Я бы трахал тебя до зари, жаль, что некуда, — в голосе Эзры неожиданно прорывается горечь. 

На это Мол прикрывает глаза, а потом поднимает правую руку. Но вместо удушающего кольца вокруг шеи Эзра чувствует лишь легкие прикосновения. К горлу и вниз, по соскам, вокруг пупка, они растекаются теплыми расслабляющими струйками по коже. А когда добираются до паха, Эзра не выдерживает и бессильно стонет.

— Если бы я хотел тебя, мой ученик… — слова Мола доносятся словно издалека, — меня бы ничто не остановило. 

Он опускает руку и уходит, Эзра остается лежать в грязи, смотреть на редкие звезды, пробивающиеся сквозь алый туман Датомира.


End file.
